1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collecting container for collecting cut material of paper shredders or similar comminuting devices in which the cutting mechanism of the paper shredder rests with its housing on a box-like or frame-like base frame having a fixed bottom, and wherein the container can be pushed into the base frame from the front side of the paper shredder underneath the cutting mechanism housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In constructions of the type described above, narrow tolerances are required between the collecting container and the walls of the base frame, in order to minimize the discharge of particles and dust resulting from cutting into the ambient air. On the other hand, the narrow space conditions, in turn, make it difficult, once the container has been emptied, to once again easily push the collecting container back into the base frame without jamming or tilting.